


Never Enough

by saliinesolutiion



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: FUCK OFF RIVER, I hate myself, I have written better i promise, Traitor Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Floris | Fundy, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, basically everyone but fundy eret and tommy are mentioned, during the dream smp vs lmanberg, fundy just wanna be seen man, i kinda forgot how to tag again, one of my worst fics imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saliinesolutiion/pseuds/saliinesolutiion
Summary: Fundy betrays L'Manberg to be seen, but it doesn't seem like enough.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy
Kudos: 21





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this randomly and decided to write a short fic of it because I was bored and I don't have enough motivation to make this long.
> 
> fuck off river, i want to make this good i promise ive made better fics dont judge me for this one ily<3 jk i fuckign hate u jk ily jk ihy jk ily jk ihy jk ily

Maybe the day would've been beautiful if it weren't for the burnt ashes that lay on the ground of L'Manberg, or the endless amounts of blood that accompanied it. Cries from the citizens was drowned out from the pouring rain and lightning, some people running for cover. To some, the day was horrible, the war making their lives miserable. But to Fundy, who stood at the fallen flag? It was a beautiful day.

Wilbur screamed from behind him, having to be held back by Tubbo and Niki as tears ran down his face. The noises comforted Fundy, they let him know that he had accomplished his goal as being seeing as stronger than them, more powerful than them. He was seen and that's what mattered. It doesn't matter that he has helped the enemy win the war, it doesn't matter that he burnt the thing that represented their independence, and it most certainly doesn't matter that he betrayed his own father.

A hand grabs his shoulder from behind, pushing him and forcing him to turn to look at the person. It was Tommy, furious with tears of frustration trimming his eyes. He screams incoherent words that Fundy pays no mind to, and a bright grin crawls onto his face. The blonde had clearly gotten more upset at that, grabbing his collar and nearly raising him in the air. But his words slowly go quiet, as he notices tears rolling down his cheeks.

Why was he upset now? He did what he wanted and it worked. Why does he feel the flaming guilt bubbling up inside of him? Why is his throat closing, and why is it burning? He can't answer any of these as he's finally let go, immediately falling to his knees and hugging himself. He shouldn't be feeling this way, it's his fault.

And with that, Tommy slowly walks away, going over to the others. And he's left alone with a bloody face and bruising marks on his arms. He feels someone softly touch his back and he jumps, whipping his head around to look. It was Eret, the traitor looking down at him with a sad frown and glasses in their hand. It showed off their pure white eyes that shows no emotions, frowning eyebrows doing the job to show he was clearly upset. He mumbles something but Fundy doesn't hear it clearly, lightning striking in the background.

Fundy slowly looks over to where Wilbur originally was, but nobody's there anymore. They all left, and Fundy found it funny -- why was it always him left in the dust? But now he had a reason. Maybe that's what made it feel slightly better, that it wasn't for no reason. He's left alone with Eret, who kneels next to him and rubs his back.

Fundy got what he wanted, he was acknowledged and seen for what he could be. But why was it never enough?


End file.
